


Against the World

by hancholee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Divorced, Developing Relationship, Doctor!Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Families Are Rivals, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, Lee Donghyuck l Haechan's Sister's name is fictitious, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Lee Jeno & Mark Lee Are Cousins, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin are Married, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Step-Brothers, Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, One Night Stands, Relationship Problems, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Surfer!Mark Lee, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Their parents' names are fictitious, Top Mark Lee (NCT), english is not my first language, markhyuck, nomin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancholee/pseuds/hancholee
Summary: In South Korea, there are two families that are competing for the best wine company. They are rivals since then but an unexpectedly happened between Mark and Donghyuck who are from these two rival-families that changed the history.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heeey guys, so this is my first fic here (◕‿◕✿)  
> enjoy ღღღ

* * *

Chapter 1

Donghyuck slowly rub his eyes as he wake up. A voluminous crystal chandelier that is hanging on the ceiling welcomed him. He stared at it for 7 seconds until he frowned his eyebrows as he realized that he never had a chandelier in his room. While trying to find the answer by having a staring contest with the chandelier on where the hell he is, an arm tightly hugs him that made him stop thinking and got frozen on his position. He now remembers some scenes last night that made him closed his eyes and cursed in his mind. He can not believe himself for doing it with someone he doesn't even know and the fact that it's been 2 years since the last time he slept with someone, no actually not just with someone but with his ex boyfriend.

“Oh great” he whispered with his stressed voice and slowly look at his right side where he saw a man hugging him with his thoroughly impressive bicep that somehow made Donghyuck blinks his eyes twice with surprise how solid it looks like but immediately shook his head to come back to his senses. He get his phone on his left side and saw a 32 missed calls from his sister and 22 messages from his friends. He sighs and was about to call back his sister when it turned off on it's own and saw himself from the reflection of his phone screen. He bitterly smile then look at the young man beside him again but his face was covered by a pillow. He sighs again and forcefully remove the arm that's hugging him and made the man move and groaned from his sleep.

He stands up and look for a charger to charge his phone before he enter the bathroom but he can not find it so he just put it on the couch near the bed and pick up his clothes that are scattered on the floor. Thank goodness he is still wearing his boxer or else he will be more embarrass to himself.

After showering and wearing his black jeans and white turtleneck sweater that he wore yesterday, he is now looking at himself on the mirror as he remember where he went yesterday before he went to the club. He tried to smile but the pain that he is feeling right now from his heart is too strong for him to smile like an idiot in front of the mirror. He ruffles his hair with annoyance and just sighs. There's nothing he can do now, his ex boyfriend is already married now. He make a faint smile and opened the door of the bathroom. As he opened it, the man who's sleeping earlier is now awake with his bed hair and drinking a water from a bottle while standing with his hand on his waist and showing off his four pack abs and wearing a branded plain black boxer. He glanced at Donghyuck who got startled because of him.

"You're done?" He asked and Donghyuck just nodded then closed the door behind him. He straightly went to the couch to get his cellphone while avoiding the stares that the other man is giving him. " _What the fuck is he looking at?_ " He thought as he felt uncomfortable since he doesn't like someone is staring at him. He was about to put it on his pocket but a hand stopped him by grabbing his wrist that made him dropped it to the floor. Thankfully there's carpet on the floor so it just bounced on it. "Excuse me?!" Haechan asked with his frowned eyebrows to the man who is picking up the phone. The young man open it and shows him a blue-wavy-sea as the phone's lock screen. "It's mine," He said then remove his hand from holding Haechan's wrist. "I charged your phone, it is on the table" He added while walking towards the bathroom. Donghyuck doesn't know if he will get angry at the other young man for touching his thing or just let it aside since he charged it. The young man turned himself before he enter the bathroom and asked, "Wanna grab a breakfast together?".

Donghyuck scoffed then get his phone on the table. "Are we even close?" He asked while removing the phone's charger and started messaging his sister. "Nah, I just heard your stomach rumbling a while ago" He answered then smirks at Donghyuck who stopped typing on his phone and look at the other young man who is now leaning his back on the door while crossing his arms, still smirking at him.

Donghyuck chuckled and turned off his phone. " _I don't know why but I want to punch him"_ He thought then give the other young man a fake smile. "Sure" He calmly said as he controlling himself to throw punches on that guy's face. The young man nodded and open the door to take a shower. Donghyuck sits on the couch and leaned his back on it. He stares at the ceiling but then the occasion he went to yesterday, his ex boyfriend's wedding suddenly came out on his mind. He badly want to remove it to his mind already but he can not help but to think it over and over again since earlier.

He was deeply attached on his thoughts until he felt that there's already tears that are coming down from his eyes. He heard the door from the bathroom opens so he quickly wipe his tears and get the magazine near him then open it to cover his face, pretending he is reading it. "Let's go" the young man who just came out from the bathroom said while putting his watch on his wrist. Donghyuck just nodded still covering his face with the magazine. The young man glanced at him then suddenly laugh that makes Donghyuck frowned his eyebrows again. " _This guy is seriously weird_ " He thought.

"Just so you know, you are reading it upside down" He said still laughing at Donghyuck's clumsiness. "Yeah yeah" He said with his sarcastic voice and put down the magazine. "You cried?" The young man asked as he noticed that Donghyuck wiped his cheeks. Donghyuck just sway his right hand and stands up and asked, "Did we used my car or your car?". He get his key on his pocket then look at the other young man. "Obviously mine" He proudly said. "Oh great, I left my car on the club's parking lot" Donghyuck said with his tired voice. 

\--ღ--

“I will have a blueberry pancake and,” He said and look at Donghyuck who’s just looking at him with no expression. “A water, please” Donghyuck said and smiled to the waitress that made her blush. The waitress bowed to them to and leave the both of them. “I told you, It’s my treat” He said while scrolling on his phone. “And I told you, i don’t care” Donghyuck answered while crossing his arms and smiled to him, a fake smile actually. "It's not good for your health to skip breakfast especially you are hungry right now" The young man said then point to Donghyuck's tummy but the latter just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I know all of that" Donghyuck said then look around the restaurant. " _Wow, it's so big_ " He thought.

The young man in front of him stopped tapping on his phone and look at Donghyuck with confusion. "Then why did you even come here with me?" Donghyuck just sighs and make a sad face to tease the other young man. "Because you will be sad if you don't have a companion to eat with you" He said still making a sad face that makes the other young man chuckles. "Said from someone who just cried earlier" The young man asserts with his sad tone at Donghyuck who just smile bitterly to him. The young man leaned his back on the chair and look at Donghyuck who raised his right eyebrow and mouthed " _what?"_ to him.

"My name is Mark" he said all of a sudden. There's a 7 seconds silence between them until Dongyuck speaks. "Nice to meet you" Donghyuck calmly said but actually wanted to laugh on how awkward it was but he needs to maintain his coolness in front of this young man. "Not gonna tell your name?" He asked then Donghyuck chuckled. " _You are a stranger, why would I?_ " He thought then answered him with a nod that makes Mark laugh. "You are really a different guy" He was amused how Donghyuck is different from the people he knows. "Thank you" He said then the waitress came back with their orders and after putting it on their table, she leave them again with awkward atmosphere. 

Mark coughs to break the awkward atmosphere and started to slice his blueberry pancake. "So... are you alright?" Mark asked softly then Donghyuck nodded. "Better than earlier" He said then glance at the person who's coming towards them. He can already see that this person is very angry right now since it's showing it to that person's face already. "Mark!" The person shouted that makes Mark turn his head. "What is it now, Jaemin?" He asked with his lazy voice that makes Jaemin furiously squish Mark's cheeks. "Where the hell have you been yesterday? We're all so fucking worried about you" He said angrily and doesn't even care to Mark who's already screaming for help. Thank goodness there are only few customers by now on the restaurant to witness the chaos of these two young men. Jaemin stopped squishing his cheeks after he noticed Donghyuck who's finishing his water and doesn't give a damn to them.

"Does the water tastes fine?" He asked as he let go Mark's cheeks. "Yeah" Donghyuck answered that makes Jaemin widely smile. "Great! I'm Jaemin, I'm this guy's best friend and owner of this restaurant. It's my first time seeing you but I already like you" He said cheerfully then offers his right hand. "Don't worry it's not in a romantic way, I'm already married" He said then Donghyuck gave him the handshake and smile at him genuinely. Mark just sighed at them. After shaking hand with Donghyuck, he leaned closer to Mark and whispered to him, "You better introduce him to us immediately". Mark chuckled after hearing that then look at Donghyuck. "That's not gonna happen, Jaemin. We're a total strangers, right?". Donghyuck nodded to him then his phone vibrated and saw who's the caller. It's his sister, she must be worried. Jaemin's jaw dropped then give Mark a confused look. Donghyuck stands up then said, "I need to get my car now so I'm going now. Goodbye" and leave the two young men who bowed to him slightly. 

Jaemin sits in front of Mark still having a confuse expression on his face. "Strangers but casually talking to each other?" He asked but Mark just ignored him and continue eating his breakfast. "If I were you, I will go back to my work since there are now a lot of customers" He said but Jaemin just shook his head and pouted. Mark stopped eating and sighs how stubborn his friend is. "There's a long story before we got here, alright?" He explained that made Jaemin smile at him. He just want to tease Mark. "Alright then" He said then go back to his work leaving Mark on the table who's currently smiling as he read a message from someone on his phone. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Donghyuck takes a deep breath as he holds the doorknob of her sister’s office. He feels so tense right now since his sister called him that she will wait him on her office and by that he already knows that a chaos will happen between them. Actually, he is not feeling it for nothing because he knows his sister’s personality. He closed his eyes, still holding the doorknob then started to practice his speech on his mind. While practicing it, he can already feel that there are nurses who are walking behind him are already staring at him so he decided to open the door already with his wide eyes then saw a two doctors, casually sitting on the couch and it seems like they are talking about something but they stopped when Donghyuck opened the door who is grinning at them awkwardly.

“Please forgive me” He quickly said then pouts to the two doctors who just blink at him. " _Damn it, this is so embarrassing_ " He thought then was about to speak again to say his speech that he has been practicing a while ago when he saw his sister raised his right eyebrow and smirk. He closed the door behind him and sits on the chair in front of them. " _Here we go_ " He thought when his sister chuckled and leaned her back on the couch while crossing both of her arms and legs. "Renjun, what do you think?" She asked as she turned her head to look at Renjun who just shrugged his shoulders. Donghyuck sent him a death glare but Renjun just sticks his tongue out and smile at him.

"So you want me to forgive you after not answering my calls last night and didn't tell anyone where you went?" She asked then started to pretend she's crying. Renjun joined the flaw then started to rub her back and make a sad face. Donghyuck sighed. " _Here we go, the drama queen_ " He thought. "You don't know how worried I was last night!" She quickly get the tissue on the table then started to wipe her fake tears. "I'm so sorry, alright?" He apologized sincerely that made his sister stop what she is doing then smiles at him. "So tell me about the wedding of your ex" She said with her serious voice but she is still smiling at Donghyuck who's eyes gotten bigger. "How did you know?" He asked in surprised. "One of my classmate in college saw you yesterday," She now drops the smile of her still looking at Donghyuck seriously. "I am so upset right now, Donghyuck" 

He frowned his eyebrows and said, "How come is that big--"

"It is!"

"How?!" He sounds so irritated right now.

"Because you didn't let me go with you! Weddings' foods are delicous!" 

Donghyuck did a facepalm. This is also one of the reason why he doesn't like to argue with his sister, it always ended up like that. "Anyways, how are you?" Donghyuck just made short laugh then slowly shook his head. "Not good at all, Naeun" He said then leaned his back. He already feel so tired today. "It's Naeun noona" She said as she emphasized the word _noona_ to him but he just ignored her. "I really thought you will not go when you received the invitation" Renjun said then Naeun nodded and said, "Same"

"I like hurting myself" Naeun chuckled on what her brother just said. "Obviously" She said then sighs at her brother. She may acts like stupid or love to tease her brother but she really cares for him a lot. "It's already been 2 years since he broke up with you, Donghyuck. You need to move on. He's married now" Donghyuck nodded then suddenly feel emotional as he remembers the time when they were still together. His ex boyfriend was his first love and they were in that relationship for 5 years so it's still hard for him to accept everything but he's been trying to since it's the only way. 

He wipe again his cheeks when he felt the tears are coming down again from his eyes then make a soft laugh. He can not believe himself he is crying again because of it. "You are still a baby" Renjun teased then the three of them laugh. Donghyuck's feelings started to feel at ease because of that. "Oh right! I still have a meeting with Dr. Kim so I need to go now. Don't forget to lock my office" She stands up to go to her desk and get the brown envelope. She leave her office and the two doctors who keep on teasing each other by making faces. 

The both of them stop and laugh how childish they are. "Anyways, why are you still wearing your clothes that you wore yesterday? Where did you go last night?" Renjun suddenly asked but Donghyuck was not surprised about it. Actually the speech he was been practicing a while ago was about his clothes since he thought that they will ask him about it when they saw him but they didn't and just now. "Secret" He said then sticks his tongue out that made Renjun speechless. "Wow! You're revenging huh" He said then Donghyuck happily nodded. "Don't worry I already took a shower, I just have no choice but to wear these again" He said and stands up. "You're suspicious" Renjun said then smirks at him. Donghyuck chuckled and nodded to him. "I guess I need to go home to take a shower again" He said as he feel so uncomfortable wearing the same clothes especially that he will meet his patients later. "You better comeback quickly" Renjun said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

“Uncle Mark!”

Mark gives a warm smile to his niece who’s running towards him happily while holding a sketchbook on her cute little hands. He picks her up then she quickly shows her drawing on the sketchbook to him. “Look! I drew you” The little girl said with her sweet voice as she shows her piece and that made Mark laugh at how cute she is. “Wow! This is me? He looks more handsome than me” He pinched her left cheek slightly which made her giggle. “She really missed you” Mark turns his head to see the person who’s walking towards them. He smiles at him and puts his niece down.

“We can not do anything about it, Ten hyung, I’m her favourite uncle! Even more than her dads” He proudly claimed it as they did a bro hug. “When did you get back?” He asked. “Just a while ago, actually we still have one more day to stay in Busan but Jenny wants to go home already to show you her drawing” Ten pouts. His daughter really likes her uncle Mark. The uncle makes a small laugh and taps Ten's shoulder. "Aw, don't be obvious hyung" Mark pretends to be sad as well. Afterwards, the both of then laugh at how ridiculous they are right now. 

“Oh! Where’s Johnny?” He asked. Ten pointed the kitchen and answered, “He’s been baking there since we came back and still not left the kitchen” Mark laughed while nodding his head. “I'll just go there and see if he’s still doing fine” As he walk towards the kitchen, a gloomy atmosphere welcomes him. He lets out a belly laugh that made Johnny lift his head and glare at him. He stops at what he's doing and raises his arms quickly.

“Better ask for Ten hyung’s help” He calmly said, trying not to laugh again or else Johnny will put his head in the oven. Johnny goes back on his emo mode and sadly stare the burnt cookies on the plate. “Jenny wants cookies but I can't bake it properly! Look, it's as hard as a rock” Johnny's frustration is so evident even though Mark only finds it adorable. “You should have asked Ten hyung to help you” He suggested again but Johnny just sadly shook his head. “He'll just tease me” He whispered but enough for Mark to hear it and chuckled about it. 

Johnny sees Mark walk towards the table where he gets a bottle of wine. "Oh! Wait there young man" Johnny quickly get the glass behind him and brought it to Mark. "A white wine glass?" He asked and Johnny proudly nodded his head. "Wait, did yo-"

"Oh come on Mark! Just drink it" He hurriedly said then Mark laugh about it. "Alright! Alright!" He laughed as he pour the wine on his glass then drinks it.

“Did you make this?” Johnny smirks at him. “How was it?” He asked to Mark who got surprised on the taste of the white wine he just drank. “It’s fucking good bro!” He excitingly said, his wide eyes being the proof that it is really good. “I messaged everyone to come over here to taste it and I will have an announcement to say” Mark put down his glass and applause his brother. “At least you are good at making wines” He teased his brother who just raised his middle finger. While still laughing, they notice Ten enters the kitchen while carrying Jenny on his arms. “Dad, I’m sleepy” She said cutely while rubbing her eyes. "Sure, baby" Johnny kissed her forehead and looked at Ten who is controlling himself to laugh.

“I will just put her on her room then I will help you bake the cookies” Ten teasingly said to Johnny who just pouts and slowly nodded to him like a kid. Ten leaves the kitchen with Jenny who is now sleeping on his shoulder. Mark makes a sly face at his brother who just shook his head. "Don't even go there, Mark" he said with his serious tone but Mark just ignored him and still continued to tease him. "Getting back together, is that the announcement?" Johnny looks so done to his brother right now and said, "Shut up, I also invited Ten's boyfriend."

Mark is a bit surprised at what he just heard. He's about to curse when Johnny throws him a small marshmallow. "Idiot! Why would I?!"

Right. He knows Johnny still loves Ten despite of the rough path they had been through. He knows Johnny cherished his own family but due to his and Ten's careers that tested their relationship, they decided to walk their paths separately. Johnny told him it was for the better, he also assured he'd continuously give support to their daughter. But Mark knows his step-brother well. It was not an easy decision for Johnny. Mark walks closer to Johnny and gives the taller man a pat on the shoulder. 

\--ღ--

Time goes by, the relatives and friends gathered to Johnny's house where he announced that he will release the white wine he made and as expected everyone love it. Johnny has been handling the company for 8 years already as the ceo and it has been successful throughout those years. 

"Lucas! Yangyang! I miss you guys!" Jaemin screamed their names while walking towards them on their table. "Is he drunk already?" Yangyang asked in surprised then Lucas shook his head. Jaemin happily sits beside his husband and rest his head on his husband's shoulder. "You really love him, Jeno" Mark plainly said when his cousin started to caressed Jaemin's hair that's making him sleepy right now. "Of course" He happily said that made the three young men chuckled on what they just heard. They've been friends since their high school days yet they can't stop but feel bitter and cringe because of this couple. Maybe because the three of them are still singles. "Well, that's how love works, Mark" Yangyang chuckled while opening another bottle of wine. "Says someone who has never gotten into a relationship" Mark smirks at him and lift his glass for Yangyang to pour the wine. "Well, my bro, it's because I believe that the right person comes at the right time". A cheeky grin appeared on his face while pouring the wine on his glass. The two of them make a cheers on each other's glass. 

That's how chill their friendship is, they've never been into fight even it sometimes crossing the line because they know how to handle the problems so they will just talk about it with no pride. Lucas ruffles Yangyang's hair and happily said, "That's a real young man right there!" The four of them laugh which made Jaemin open his eyes then snaps his finger. "Right! I saw Mark with someone two weeks ago"

After Jaemin said that, the other three young men quickly stare at Mark who was surprised. He can not believe that Jaemin will bring that topic and put him in a hot seat discussion. "I thought you're not seeing someone these days?" Jeno asked in confused then Mark made a short laugh and nodded. "Yeah" He answered. He knows why Jeno is confused right now since he told them that he will not date anyone for now to focus on his next competition. "As I told you before, I don't have time for that" He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters will be more exciting guyssss omg! I can't believe it's my third chapter now hoho ✍(◔◡◔)  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank uuuu uwu ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guuyyss! so yap we're now in chap four hohoho  
> i'm so sorry for not updating for a while since i'm becoming busy for a while but i have a lot of free time now (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌  
> enjoyyyyy (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

* * *

Chapter 4

It’s already an afternoon and Donghyuck just got finished examining his last patient before he takes his lunch. He smiles at his patient then looks at the mother who’s having a worried face. “He’s been energetic lately and that’s a good sign actually, Ma'am. His breathing is getting back to normal now” He happily said and smiled genuinely to the mother who suddenly sheds in tears. She quickly hugs her son then kisses his forehead. “Thank you, Doctor Lee” Donghyuck nodded then bowed to them. 

Donghyuck has been in his profession for almost 3 years. He grew up to a family that runs a winery but because of having a soft heart for kids ever since, he chose the path where his heart wants and that was to become a pediatrician. Luckily, his elder sister decided to break the legacy of their family in running their winery which started since their great great grandparents, causing him less worried to follow what he really dreamed of. Their family accepted their decision and fully supported on what they wanted, and that's on becoming doctors.

Meeting different children and assuring them that he will treat their illnesses, from minor health problems to serious diseases, are just some of what he wanted to do in his life. And those moments are the ones that constantly make him truly happy.

“I’ll be back later so rest for a while, alright?” His patient shyly nodded his head as Donghyuck bowed and left the room with the two nurses.“You guys can now eat your lunch as well”. He looks at his watch to see what time it is then whispered, “I’m so hungry”. As he turned left in the hallway, he slightly bumps into someone.

He’s about to apologize but when he saw that person he quickly hug him. “Winwin!” As he excitedly called his name, Winwin immediately covers his mouth and shut him up. “Quiet, i’m in disguise!” He whispered in his panic voiced then Donghyuck nodded while laughing. Winwin removed his hand then started to tease him by making a disgusting face.

He forgot that this friend of him is a famous actor in Asia who won every Best Actor of the Year awards “So Sicheng, why are you here?” He asked as they started to walk along the hallway. “It’s an obvious question” He said then Donghyuck smirks. “Yeah, you missed me and wanted to see me that much” He proudly said but Winwin just laughed at it. “Don’t lie to yourself, Donghyuck” He teased then they enter the elevator.

The both of them straightly go to the cafeteria when they got out on the elevator where Renjun and Naeun are eating already. Donghyuck is surprised by it. “Wow! You guys are eating already and didn’t wait for us?” He asked in annoyance. “Time is gold, Donghyuck” Naeun answered still looking unbothered how Donghyuck tsk her and annoyingly sits infront of them. “Today is the last day of shooting your drama right?” Renjun asked then put his food on his mouth. “Yeah and it just happened that the shooting area was just near here so I came to visit.”

Donghyuck sighs after hearing that and sulky pouted. “You just want to visit your boyfriend and not us” The other three laugh how childish Donghyuck is right now.

“Well, too bad, that’s the truth” A young man who just came said then joined them by sitting beside Winwin. “I heard you did a good job again on your surgery earlier, Doc Yuta” Naeun announced showing her blissful face. Yuta smile then said, "It kinda took longer than I thought but luckily it was still a success". Winwin proudly smile at him then Yuta can't help but immediately hug his boyfriend for being cute right now. Naeun's phone vibrated but stop getting it on her pocket and look at Donghyuk.

“Oh! Have you received Taeyong’s email?” Donghyuck nodded his head. “He’s going back tomorrow and will be staying in the house for awhile” He said then plainly smile. “I smell something fishy about that” Yuta said while smirking then two siblings both nodded their heads. “Probably something happened between him and Jaehyun” Donghyuck added.

Taeyong, their oldest brother, rarely visits their house and one main reason for this visit is whenever he feels upset or sad. Years have passed since Taeyong moved out from their house to start living together when he got engaged to Jung Jaehyun. The other two siblings have been already used to it so they just let it be. Of course, that's what family is, support and care for each other. Now that Taeyong might be feeling down, they will just cheer him up.

\--ღ--

Donghyuck stops typing on his computer to massage his forehead. He already feels so tired but it’s just only two in the afternoon and he still has some check ups to do with his patients later. He stretches his neck and shoulders to feel awake then goes back at typing.

While browsing on the internet, an article caught his attention. It’s about their rival in the wine company who will release their new taste of their white wine. Donghyuck chuckled while reading the article. “How desperate are they?” but then he realised something. “Oh! This might be the reason why Taeyong hyung is upset right now. Hmmm.. “ He said then glanced on another article under it when he saw a familiar name.

“Korea’s number one surfer Ma—“

He lifts his head in surprised when someone knocked on his door and in panic he closes all the tabs but thank goodness he didn't closed the work he is doing. A mother and his next patient open it and enter the room. "Good afternoon" He greeted while smiling genuinely to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> next chapter will be surprising...oh (ง︡'-'︠)ง  
> thank you guys ♡♡


End file.
